Ignorance is Bliss
by obsessivewriterlikescookies
Summary: Rachel really has no idea how sexy she is. No, seriously. Has Faberry, Samchel, Puckleberry and Pezberry  Endgame  smut. I know, I really outdid myself this time  Went from hating smut to loving it . M for obvious reasons.


**Sorry guys, I'm taking a break from 'Best Kept Hidden' to do this. Okay, the warning is that this is quite smutty. It's filed under Rachel/Santana and it is endgame Pezberry, but it has Puckleberry, Samchel and Faberry. And now I'm wondering if it counts as smut if Rachel doesn't know that it's happening... ah well. So the very simple storyline is just an excuse for smut, and really shouldn't be called a storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee... promise.**

Really, Quinn has no idea why she agreed to this. She was in glee, and mentioned having a bad back. Brittany suggested Rachel could give her a massage. No matter how much the ex-head cheerio declined, Brittany insisted Rachel was the best misogynist (Quinn tried to correct her but failed).

And once Rachel found out Quinn needed help, there was no stopping it. So really she didn't agree to it.

Still, she wonders if there's time to back out yet.

Probably not.

She is already lying down on the massage table, with only a towel covering her bare body and her face in the hole. Quinn can't lie; she feels kind of vulnerable.

"Quinn? Are you adequately covered?" Rachel's voice comes from the other side of the room.

"Yep."

Feet pad closer to Quinn. There is a click and some soft music starts playing. There's a squelch. When Rachel's warm, petite hands start rubbing Quinn's back, they are moist with what the blonde assumes is oil. It smells fruity and... _really _good.

The diva has hopped up onto the table and is now straddling Quinn's back, which would normally freak out the blonde, but right at that moment, she doesn't care, because Rachel's hands are like magic. They're working out the knots Quinn didn't even know she had in her shoulders and upper back.

Rachel's hands go down to Quinn's lower back, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure. When the skilled masseuse is done with Quinn's back, she starts working on her thighs.

It's just as amazing as before for the first few minutes, until Rachel's hands start to go higher up Quinn's thighs.

_Oh god. Maybe she's doing this on purpose. _

When Rachel's finger grazes over Quinn's clit, the blonde knows that it's unintentional.

Despite everything, like the fact that she's supposed to hate Rachel, Quinn can't deny the amazing feeling that she's getting. It's just that since Rachel isn't doing it on purpose, she's not doing it enough.

Quinn decides to test her luck.

"Rachel, my upper thigh muscles are really sore too, do you think you could work on them for a bit?"

"Of course." Rachel replies brightly.

Quinn feels like Puck, tricking Rachel into pleasuring her. But damn it, who'd have thought those tiny fingers could be so freaking amazing?

The diva begins to work on the blonde's upper thighs, _so very close _to her 'special spot', and Quinn wants to track down whoever taught Rachel to massage and kiss them.

When Rachel begins to massage the crease between her almost-friend's legs and her sex, Quinn decides she _has _to get off.

_Come on, just a little further._

When Rachel's hand is in between her thighs, Quinn makes sure to nonchalantly close her legs in a bit, 'accidentally' trapping Rachel's hand in there. The brunette doesn't seem to be alarmed by this, and unknowingly strokes Quinn's clit.

"I'm sorry to bother you Quinn but it's dark and I can't really see. Am I massaging your thigh right now?"

The blonde has to stifle laugh. _Rachel _really _doesn't know much about girl parts, considering she's got them._

"Yeah, that spot is really tense, can you keep working on it?" Quinn bites her lip as she speaks.

"Anything you want."

Rachel starts to massage Quinn's (thankfully) shaven pussy, palming it, rubbing it with her fingers, making the blonde unbelievably wet.

Quinn bites her tongue to keep a moan from escaping her lips. It's only been like, five minutes and she's already close.

"Could... could you go faster?" 

Rachel obliges.

Quinn gasps as the brunette's soft (did she mention _amazing_) fingers start to weave through her clit even harder, and quicker.

_I'm close, holy fuck, I'm close, please don't squirt, please don't squirt! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Shit, I'm gonna cum!_

The ex-head cheerio sees stars, bright gold stars, as Rachel unknowingly brings her to an incredible climax.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screams as she cums.

"What?" The brunette's hands leave Quinn's clit.

"Oh, it was just... a really good massage."

"Oh, thank you! Is your back better now?"

"Much better.

_And so is the new star of my sex dreams._

As Rachel hops off the table, Quinn hears her mutter, "This oil smells really strange..."

**Hope you liked it, cause there's gonna be three more chapters of basically the same thing. I'll try not to make it too repetitive. Bye!**


End file.
